


Parenthood

by Okami01



Series: Sylvix Week2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Fluff, Gen, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Headcanon, M/M, Married Couple, Parent-Child Relationship, Sylvix Week 2020 (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Felix and Sylvain are married and the parents of two rambunctious daughters. Things are going well, Felix wants them to go even better.For SylvixWeek2020
Relationships: Blue Lions Students & Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix Week2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935517
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	Parenthood

Having kids was like doing the same thing every day. Except that the thing Felix ended up doing was metaphorically putting out fires, panicking 24 hours a day, and pretending not to panic. It was like his life, only now he was responsible for the lives of two more people. 

Rose, age 12, and Saber, age 2, were the loves of his life.

And Sylvain of course. They were married. Sylvain could take care of himself. In fact, he was a great Dad. Daddy, he wanted to be called, because, in his words, ' they're reclaiming the word.'

Sylvain was a great dad. Because he could somehow get their little gremlin children to go to bed at a decent time. When they were younger, he'd seemingly mastered the language of baby talk. Felix preferred to speak to them like normal people. Baby talk sounded ridiculous and he wouldn't want someone cooing at him like a maniac. 

It turns out that you can get children to do almost anything by singing a song about it. Wash your hands, take a bath, eat your food, stop crying, clean up your toys.  
Felix wondered, in vague tapped down horror, if they took after him. He liked music. All the stories about him being a dumb whiny kid that he tried to repress suddenly made sense. 

He cringed, yet, at the same time. They were their own people. They sort of looked like Felix. Rose had his navy hair and pale skin. Her hair was wavy like his Father's and Glenn's. But she had Sylvian's eyes and freckles. 

Saber was small. Felix kept forgetting kids could be all little and shrunken down like that and still want to do things. Her bright unruly red hair was stuck in a perpetual cowlick. 

They had so much energy. It was insane. Felix worried that he was starting to become an old man when his dad came over and said that he wished he could bottle that energy up. And Felix silently agreed. 

When Felix thought about it, having kids was like an excuse for your family and friends to come parading through your house. Not that his kids weren't adorable. But how many times was his father going to show up with candy or photo albums and the desire to pinch Saber's cheeks? That were admittedly very pinchable. 

' Just like how yours were,' Rodrigue or Grandpa Roddy, a nickname that was all Dimitri's and Glenn's kids' fault.  
And Sylvain agreed, much to Felix's never-ending horror. Which resulted in Rose and Saber looking at Felix's baby pictures and giggling. 

It was good that Grandpa Roddy came over so often. It filled the time and space that Sylvain's parents never filled up. Which was fine because having to be fake nice to Sylvain's crappy parents in front of his kids for any period of time was going to drive him insane.

Ingrid and Dorothea constantly wanted their kids to meet for playdates. One time, Dorothea said it was almost like how it was in Garreg Mach University. It was, only now Felix drove around in a minivan and instead of staying up late pulling all-nighters or kissing Sylvain senseless, they all fell asleep on the couch watching whatever goofy kiddy show was on. 

Only now, their entire house was kiddy proof. Felix's swords were in a box in the basement. Because stronger than his love for swords was his desire to keep.his kids from accidentally stabbing himself.

Which is why. In a fit of irony, when Rose expressed interest in martial arts, it made him out of his mind with nervousness. The dates were circled on their calendar. Felix would never remember otherwise. A million things were going on in his house and if they weren't in the calendar then he would forget.

Felix cried during her first recital. Especially because she'd started in the first place because, in her words, she wanted to be cool like her dad.'  
He was glad that Sylvain taped all of them because they were both almost too nervous to watch it the first time. 

Rose and Saber had like a million honorary uncles and aunts. Dedue and Ashe, Mercedes, and Annette. 

Dimitri coming over and teaching the girls the absolute worst jokes in the world. 

Felix knew they were Sylvain's kids because they could get him to.do anything. He had tried to be the strict parent but he wasn't. 

Life was pretty good all things considered. 

They believed that girls could do whatever they set their minds too. They'd grown up around Ingrid after all. Which was why they were so thankful for Dorothea too.  
Felix ended up having to buy pads, and tampons and books about your body changing that made him want to go lie down in a dark corner.

___

And so Felix and Sylvain navigated the chaotic world of slumber parties, birthday parties, and playdates. Recitals and performances that went on for both too long and were too short. Making breakfast, watching dumb kids shows, cutting crusts off sandwiches one day, and keeping them on the next. 

Sylvain was better at that stuff then Felix was. He'd said that he wanted to be a better Dad then his father was. Which was an extraordinarily low bar. He'd jumped over it anyway. Leaps and bounds. 

Maybe Felix wasn't, in Rose's words, cool. Maybe he had no idea what was going on with the latest kid trends. Or the fact that even though Rose insisted she practically was a teen and she could watch pg- 13 movies. Because he watched movies like that when he was younger. Apparently, in Sylvain's opinion, that was wrong. Yet showing everyone Felix's cringy childhood videos was ok.

He'd figured out a way to juggle work and his personal life. Telling people at Sreng the company that he worked with that if they couldn't meet with her virtually then they shouldn't meet with him at all. In that nice charming way that he could spin anything.

When something was wrong and Felix needed to help, things were not nice. Rose got into a fight protecting someone. Felix told her that if someone tries to hurt her then she should defend herself. Standing up to bullies is important. 

That had got everyone detention. 

Back when he was younger, he could solve anything with a sword. Which wasn't exactly true or the message he wanted to impart to his children so he kept it to himself.

Maybe it wasn't ok to have the same angry reaction to his kid getting a c on some dumb test that she studied hard for, bullies, gossip, nonsensical drama, boy problems. Whatever the issue was, Felix was tired before it started. 

The sound of Sylvain's laughter wasn't any help either. 

" You can't change into the school and fight her battles for her, Felix."

Felix scoffed. "I'm not charging anywhere."

" Meandering into school." 

" Oooo," Rose said. In the way that she was absolutely fascinated by drama. She turned to Saber, who was brushing the fur of her fur real stuffed animal toy thing. Because they still hadn't ventured into the world of pets beyond fish and Felix's snake. 

" Daddies are fighting."

Felix sighed. " You're daddies aren't fighting."

" Hmm," Sylvain said smiling wide and kissing Felix. " No, we're definitely not fighting."

" Eww," Rose and Saber said in exaggerated horror. 

" Heh. Come here, I have to give you all kisses." 

Sylvain turned and ran after them. Something fell out of his pocket. Felix picked it up. A permission slip. 

" What is this for?"

Sylvain, now ruffling Rose's hair, holding Saber and kissing her on the cheek replies.  
" Oh, yeah that's for that zoo field trip next week. They need chaperones."

And the over competitive part of Felix's brain decided he should say, " I'll do it."

Then the other part of his brain yelled at him. Parenthood is not a competition. You don't even like the zoo. 

It was too late. Rose was grinning. 

Sylvain laughed. " It's for the zoo." He repeated as if Felix hadn't heard him the first time. 

" Yeah, I heard you. I'll go."

Famous last words. 

" Well good luck then," Sylvain says.  
____

Then again when it's the day of the field trip. Field trip implies some sort of fun sporting event. This was a field trip. 

" Say bye to Dad and Rosie," Sylvain says, holding Saber as Rose and Felix make their way out to the door. She waves and talks in her little kid speech. 

" Bye, bye," Rose cheers. " We're gonna see the bears."

Felix tries to muster some enthusiasm for the aforementioned bears.

Felix is lucky Dimitri is there. Because at least he has another parent to talk to without looking totally unsociable. He doesn't want to have to make friends with the other parents. He sees them enough at events and PTO meetings. Sylvain is Facebook friends with them for absolutely no reason. 

In any case, Rose is fidgeting around excitedly. As if they didn't just wake up at an ungodly hour, wolf down breakfast in the car, only to go to the school to get on the bus at a slightly later but still terrible hour. 

Felix got up early to work out sometimes. Wrangling and bunch of pre-teen boys and trying to keep some form of peace. 

" Is Rose's Dad in a gang?" one of the kids whisper yells.

Because wearing a pleather jacket makes you in a gang apparently. 

Well. Whatever maybe the rude bully kids wouldn't ever try to mess with Rose again.

" No," Rose yells back, interrupting her conversation with Dimitri's kid, Lewis, for absolutely no reason. . " He's not in a gang."

And this conversation seems wholly unnecessary. There will be many of those conversations. Felix should just resign himself to that fact.

They listen to animal music on the bus. Then someone's kid puts on a Spotify playlist. Felix wants to pull his hair out. 

" He's an ice skater," Rose declares.

To the cheers and whispered gossip of her peers. 

" And Uncle Dimi is a hockey player."

Uncle Dimi smiles sheepishly. Felix wishes he could sink into the gross vinyl seats.

Kids like Dimitri because sometimes they see him on TV. And he's nice. He lets them climb on him. Gives piggyback rides. Wears an eye patch due to a hockey-related injury. He looks like a pirate and he acts like a prince!

He's handsome and polite, Felix hears parents whisper in the back of PTO meetings. They gossip just as much as their kids.  
People like Glenn because he's quiet. He seems like a nice unassuming former honor roll student ex ice skater and he sort of is. Felix knows that he can be a jerk but usually, he can get his point across without exuding rude biker guy energy like Felix apparently does. 

People like Ingrid because even though she can get as annoyed as Felix, she always follows the rules and she doesn't cause any ruckus during PTO meetings. One of their kids goes to Fraldarius Public. The other, some fancy Performing Arts School that Felix has gone to many musicals there. Which he secretly likes.  
Dorothea can charm her way out of anything anyway. 

Felix thinks about these things because he's desperately trying to drown out the crappy boy band songs he's currently listening to. 

He thinks too hard and deep and ends up having a flashback to one of Rose's birthday parties where he'd ended up with hair clips and painted nails.  
" You wear eyeliner anyway, Dad," Rose had screeched. And for yet another time, Felix wished he could sink down into the floor. At the same time, he was happy to be there.

The bus stops after what feels like the longest bus ride in the world. Then it's Felix, Dimitri, and threw other chaperones herding children off the bus. 

" Did we forget anything?".Dimitri asks for the millionth time.

'If we did, we're leaving it. It's probably covered in who knows what. Felix thinks. " It's fine." He says instead, with more confidence then he actually has. 

___

Felix has to listen to Dimitri force his dad jokes on the poor only somewhat unsuspecting students. He listens to Dimitri counting all the time and he's secretly grateful because kids are goofy and they wander off but he's not trying to sentiment his title of worried dad just yet. Felix is trying to be cool. Or at least cooler then Dimitri. Which is admittedly a low bar but he needs to start somehow. 

Rose, Lewis, and Dimitri come running out of a gift shop with silly animal hats.  
But he puts on the panther hat partially because Rose practically drags him down by his collar to put it on him. And also because she looks really happy. 

Felix realizes that he may very well be the sucker parent. That's ok, he thinks to himself as Rose chatters about the zoo.  
" We got Daddy a fox hat. And Sable got a polar bear hat because those are her favorite. Even though she's gonna bite it and stuff. You have to protect the polar bears."

" I know." He pats her on the shoulder on impulse.

" Dad, you can't go embarrassing me like that."

Felix tries to follow the logic of how what he did was embarrassing and shrugs.  
Saber and Patrick go off to find the aforementioned polar bears.

Over the hill, Felix sees Sylvain strolling Saber along, still clutching her little stuffed dog. He waves and Glenn waves back. " They're just letting anyone in here."

" Hah, Sabes and I got tired of working and they said younger siblings could come so we're here."

One day Felix is going to completely read a permission slip. 

Sable reaches towards Glenn in her stroller. He unbuckles her. She grabs onto his hair. Which must hurt, Felix knows all about that.  
But she goes, " Hi Uncle Gwenn," and it's one of the few things that really makes him smile."

Felix smiles at Sylvain. Sylvain smiles at Felix. Dimitri draws closer to Sable who promptly pulls his eyepatch. 

" Uncle Meetree." She says in contrasting sweetness. Dimitri has a tear in his eye that could be from pain or general sappiness or both. Even though Felix still worries that she's too rough. She's going to hurt someone and get in a fight or who knows what. 

And automatically he hears Sylvain saying, " Don't worry. She's two." Which is a valid argument.

Sylvain hasn't actually said that. Instead, he's looking over at Rose and the other kids. A worried look on his face. 

" They're trying to dare each other to go sneak into the snake enclosure."

Oh for Sothis sake. " Listen, everyone, we're going to eat lunch." The thought of paper bag turkey sandwiches probably shouldn't be so exciting but it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sylvix Week! Thanks for reading! I think Sylvain and Felix having kids together is just really cute. 
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter!


End file.
